<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Plug in Baby by tonyendo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004550">My Plug in Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/pseuds/tonyendo'>tonyendo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sapphics and Science [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, If you squint there’s plot, Lesbian Sex, Mild Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mentioned past Moira/Mercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/pseuds/tonyendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bass from the band reverberated through her where her back met the wallpaper. It mingled with her heartbeat, a steady thrum taking over her senses.</p><p>“You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden,” Moira commented after several long, generous moments of neck and shoulder kisses. “Something the matter?”</p><p>[Of Lilac and Clover // Chapter 22.5]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain/Original Character(s), Moira O'Deorain/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sapphics and Science [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Plug in Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one goes out to all my horny homies, I see you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The set changed much to Clover’s dismay. As much as she loved Riot of Twilight, she understood that the entire evening was meant to showcase other bands as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t stop her from dancing, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the evening went on, she found Moira to become more </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At one point she’d even managed to find the opportunity to snake her hand up Clover’s skirt and catch a handful of ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earned her a mortified squeak from Clover, who got a chuckle in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her finger idly traced the top of her thigh, feeling how her skin creased. She gave Clover a look that made her weak in the knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fingers entwined, and Moira led them off towards the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover had assumed she had intended to take her home. However, she was delightfully mistaken, dragged into the single person restroom instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cramped, with only a small sink and counter, but apparently for what Moira had planned it would make do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira pressed her back against the counter and promptly kissed her. Clover didn’t hesitate to throw her arms up and around her lovers shoulders, dragging her down to her height. She was quickly lifted and set onto the counter— much to her surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t know Moira could handle her like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasted no time in sipping her hand up Clover’s skirt. It bunched up around her hips as Moira’s hand came to rest on her thigh. Her thumb stroked soothingly at the warm, exposed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other supported her, pressed against the cool stone of the counter. The slate gray contrasted beautifully with the purple of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers wandered. They moved up, grazing across her panties, feeling her slit through the dampening fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moira,” she breathed, hips tilting forward into her touch. Clover’s eyes fluttered shut as skilled fingers pushed the fabric aside, as they dipped into her folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a slow breath as Moira took her time. She acted as though she hadn’t touched her before, and as though she had all the time in the world to memorize every dip and peak of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you, uh… maybe… be willing to, uh, you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira chuckled quietly against her throat— more vibration than sound. Pressing in, one hand went to the wall to steady her while the other began to draw slow, slick circles against her clitoris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have a more extensive vocabulary than that. Use your words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>coinín</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a weak noise of protest. Her thoughts were already scrambled and she hadn’t even asked for what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you…” her cheeks burned hot with embarrassment. “Will you….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flustered, she gestured where Moira’s hand was between her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her reaction further amused Moira. The ginger woman leaned in, beginning to leave slow, open-mouthed kisses along her neck. The action drew a soft groan from Clover.</span>
</p><p><span>“You’re not telling</span> <span>me what you want, bunny,” Moira lightheartedly chided. Her teeth came down, causing Clover to squeak in surprise.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she exhaled, eyes fluttering closed. “Just… go down on me. Please?” She tilted her face away as her cheeks continued to burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Moira grinned against her neck again. Then, a playful nip, all teeth. “Of course, darling. In a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover didn’t protest, nor did she feel the need to. Slender fingers continued to lazily stroked through her folds. Moira thoroughly coated the digits in her wetness before pressing the pads of two fingers against her entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping, Clover’s hand shot down, a vice around her wrist. “Not with those nails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>clipped them in Oasis— it had been, what, a week? Week and a half? Yet, due to the rapid regeneration of her cells, they were already talons once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira withdrew her hand, looking down in disdain. A scowl formed as she examined her tinted limb. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she mumbled, clicking her extensive nails together. “Apologies— I’m still getting used to this... </span>
  <em>
    <span>development</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine—“ Clover started to reach out and take her hand, even if it was coated in her own arousal. She was worried she’d upset Moira or ruined the mood with the comment. Yet, what the woman did next crumpled the mere idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fingers she’d attempted to enter her with went to her mouth, slipping past her lips. Judging by her expression, it was an afterthought and not at all intended to be as provocative as Clover found it to be. She cleaned her fingers casually, as though she were just dusting them off on her jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover fell back against the wall, voice still trapped in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bass from the band reverberated through her where her back met the wallpaper. It mingled with her heartbeat, a steady thrum taking over her senses. Her cunt </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbed</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Moira leaned forward and began to kiss at her neck again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden,” Moira commented after several long, generous moments of neck and shoulder kisses. “Something the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Clover wheezed. “No, no, just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira pulled back slightly, and Clover could see the concern creasing between her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing it, Clover threw herself forward. The action startled Moira. She threw her arms around Clover to steady her, a muffled noise caught between their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been more turned on than I am right now,” Clover whispered against her lips. Her fingers danced across Moira’s waistband before dipping in, dragging her closer. “Please… let me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira didn’t fight as Clover undid her jeans. She struggled for a moment, trying to get them down towards her ankles, growing frustrated with the lack of room to work with. Moira attempted to help her, but she impatiently decided to put her foot in her thigh gap (god, she was thin,) and started to kick the material down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Laughing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Moira grabbed her boot, forcing her to stop. “Easy! Here—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She untangled them so she could properly drop her pants. Instead of letting her jeans fall to the grimy bathroom floor, she shimmied them to around her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think you’ve done this before,” Clover teased. She grabbed Moira by the hips, pulling her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira was gearing up for a response. Before she could get it out, though, Clover was letting her fingers tease through short, neat ginger hairs, burying them against her slit. “Well...,” she exhaled, suddenly at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover grinned, nuzzling up against Moira’s collarbone. “Yeah? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Have </span>
  </em>
  <span>you done this before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know better than anyone that I’m very skilled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cunt twitched at the prospect of Moira using her </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucrative </span>
  </em>
  <span>skill set on her. “You know what I meant. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>in… well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>public, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but… somewhere not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>private </span>
  </em>
  <span>either…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira hesitated in her answer. “Once,” she decided, being truthful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm…” Clover drew her fingers through her folds, dragging her arousal with them. She spoke again as she rubbed slow circles on her clitoris. “Did you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginger lashes fluttered. “Not quite… As much as I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could, </span>
  </em>
  <span>given… well, Angela being agitated about being caught, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the way Moira’s hips were rocking into her touch, and how her hand had tightened into a fist at the wall, Clover faltered in her touch. “Oh,” she frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of her girlfriend screwing her ex, the goody-two shoes doctor, didn’t really light her fire. Quite the opposite, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stop?” She murmured into the hollow of her collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira’s fingers gently wrapped around her wrist. “Not if you don’t, darling. I’m sorry for mentioning her— it doesn’t hurt anymore, not with you. I’m comfortable with talking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover glanced up at her. She found that Moira was looking down at her, fondness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Clover started moving her fingers again, watching the shift happen between kindness to pleasure. Her eyelashes fluttered again, her lips parted slightly, and Clover wanted to pull more reactions from here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you even get off at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>off,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she grumbled, “did not happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunate,” Clover murmured. Like hell she would let Moira walk away unsatisfied. “Not an answer, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira pressed Clover back, beginning to return the favor. Her fingertips were shaking as she began to touch Clover again. She slowed the movement, only so that she could match speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since apparently you want your curiosity satiated, perhaps I can multitask. Would you believe me if I told you it was the utility closet in the med ward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover gasped— both from the information and how Moira found a </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious </span>
  </em>
  <span>spot to rub at. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so… </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s so busy around there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira laughed at how scandalized she sounded. “Yes, but,” she gestured around them with her free hand. “It isn’t here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of people dancing and singing/screaming along to the music could be heard through the walls, even if it was muted. If she listened closely, it also sounded like people were outside the door conversing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover bit her lip, her smile sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira leaned in to kiss at her neck once more. “Angela wasn’t very happy about it, despite being the one who </span>
  <em>
    <span>prompted </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. It was… very early on, when we couldn’t keep our hands off each other. It was only a quick shift before she decided it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>professional.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> professional?” Clover teased, her free hand pulling at the hairs at the base of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hissing, Moira’s fingers hesitated, her hips tilting into Clover's touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, she seemed to like that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>not coworkers at the moment…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned against Moira’s throat. She began to suck softly, hoping to leave a dark mark of affection. “Have you thought about fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>at work?” A risqué question considering Moira had been fired (unrelated) immediately after they officially got together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover angled her fingers back, drawing more of her slickness towards her, teasing her lips as she went. Moira groaned, seeming to have a lapse in memory as she stopped touching Clover. She didn’t mind, caring more about pulling those cute, soft noises from her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that an answer, or a moan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira all but melted as Clover slipped two fingers into her. The hand that had been touching at her clit went to steady herself against the counter as Moira moved in, chasing her pleasure. It was evident she wasn’t paying attention (or couldn’t.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using the music as a guide, she began to finger her in time to the rhythm. As she thrust into her, her thumb continued to rub at her clitoris in an attempt to draw her closer to the edge.</span>
</p><p><span>She could feel Moira’s fingers twitching against her as she drew closer. No longer was she focused on touching her properly. It was more as though she were dragging her fingers up and down her slit in a trance, having the mind to do </span><em><span>something</span></em><span>, but not anything that required extensive</span> <span>thought.</span></p><p>
  <span>As her breath caught on her lips, Clover hooked a leg around her hips to steady her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d slept together less than a handful of times, but Clover felt as though she were getting good at reading her. Moira wasn’t incredibly vocal— not like she was,— but she was more expressive. Her eyebrows would knit together, her lips part, and she’d get a look of concentration on her face that rivaled any she’d seen in the lab. Not to mention a notable flush would spread across her cheeks. Her freckles would blend in, and it was downright adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira let out a low, choked noise as she grabbed for Clover’s wrist. Ah, there was the telltale flush. Clover uttered soft words of encouragement as she moved quicker, determined to make her come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the tension in her body seemed to break at once. Her expression relaxed, but her grip remained firm. Slower now, she rocked her hips against her fingers, chasing the last waves of her orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slumped forward, nose pressed to Clover’s hair as she tried to catch her breath. She continued to praise her— claims of her beauty, how good she was,— while kissing across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shaking hands, Moira drew her jeans and shorts back up. Clover was confused for a moment, thinking they were done until Moira left them undone and sank to her knees. Immediately she rest one booted foot carefully on her shoulder, the other going over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooking her fingers around the band of her panties, Moira slowly, meticulously drew the fabric away. She examined them for a moment with a curious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wore the nice ones this time,” she teased, her heel to draw her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, pocketing the garment. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> you did. I told you before— it doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does to me.” Clover drew her fingers through Moira’s hair. The woman looped her arms around her thighs, quickly jerking her closer to the edge of the counter— </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her mouth. “I want to look good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira nuzzled the inside of her thigh. She glanced up, eyes soft with adoration. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Coinín, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you look stunning in anything and nothing at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her honeyed words and doe eyes, she didn’t give Clover time to give a proper response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using her thumb, she parted her lips, granting her access to her warm, slick folds. Going slow, she left sloppy, open-mouthed kisses up the length of her core. The action caused Clover to tilt her hips closer to Moira’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flicked up, and Clover tightened her hold on her ginger strands. As she pulled on her hair, Moira uttered a low noise of satisfaction and her eyes slipped shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them ended up with their eyes closed; Clover dazed from how good Moira continued to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her mouth, time after time, and the latter focused entirely on pleasing her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both jumped as they were met with a loud, forceful banging at the door. Clover squeaked and accidentally squeezed her thighs a bit too tight around Moira’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, she seemed bothered as she attempted to ignore it and return to their moment. Yet again, someone slammed on the door. The pounding was followed by some angry German. Frustration crossed Moira’s features at the ongoing intrusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover was the one being denied release, but Moira was the one they had pissed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” she tried to soothe her. Relaxing her legs, she dropped to the floor and coaxed Moira up. “Later— we’ve been here a touch longer than I thought we had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, she shimmied her skirt back into an </span>
  <em>
    <span>appropriate </span>
  </em>
  <span>place. As sexy as the thought of getting off with Moira in an area where they could be caught </span>
  <em>
    <span>was, </span>
  </em>
  <span>no one else was truly allowed to see her in such a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of slapping her hand away, as she would have typically done, Clover gently pushed her hands away from her zipper. While righting her partner’s clothing, she stood up on her toes to give her a proper kiss. In doing so she could taste herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another round of banging on the door snapped them back to reality. Moira picked at Clover’s collar, and once deeming her appropriately dressed, opened the door for her. They were met with the glare of an irritated patron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover mumbled a red-faced apology as she skirted around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira rested a hand on her shoulder while leading her from the venue. Behind them, she could still hear bass pouring from the doors every so often as they opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It grew quieter as they neared her car, as did the drunk conversations and ones heading that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the car, Clover began to open the passenger door for herself once she heard the lock shift. However, someone had other plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover let out an unflattering squeak as Moira’s arms locked around her waist before dragging her backwards. She couldn’t help but to </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Moira wrangled her into the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The windows were dark tint, utilizing polarizing technology. For someone to see them they’d have to be intentionally right on the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to get me home?” She teased, leaning back against the opposite door. “What’s gotten into you? This evening you seem… how do I put it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unbelievably</span>
  </em>
  <span> horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira scoffed at her, but even in the low light she could tell her freckles were being camouflaged by her flush. Reaching around, she adjusted the passenger seat all the way forward to provide them more room. Towncars weren’t exactly suited for sex— especially when one of the participants was 6’5.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you complaining?” She asked once she had gotten situated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Clover had intended to quip back got stuck in her throat. Moira was leaning over her, lips on her neck, while groping at her soft thigh. “Uh… ‘course not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think so,” Moira smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to work her way up until she was kissing Clover properly. Despite how eager she’d been moments before, she moved slowly, savoring each moment their lips met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve denied you for so long,” she mumbled, free hand brushing her long brown hair aside. “Forgive me if you find I indulge too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover’s brain threatened to shut down. Words were growing increasingly difficult, she found. “N-Not at all, please— with a tongue like yours you can indulge all you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their noses brushed together, and Moira laughed again. “Anything for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mo grá</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was different from the one she’d first met, that was for sure. Initially, she had assumed Moira was all harsh lines and sharp edges. Yet, now she couldn’t imagine such sharpness, not now that she’d seen the more complex and emotional sides of her. Even with ridiculously long (yet meticulously maintained) nails, her touch was always tender. When she laughed, it was a zestful and refreshing reminder of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could be— even if she boxed herself off around others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover was honored to be allowed to see that side of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t realized how tender she’d turned their kiss. Her fingers threaded past Moira’s sideburns and into her hair, cupping her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover groaned as she felt svelte fingers working their way across her folds again. She hadn’t put her panties back on, she realized, before the thought was whisked away by Moira’s touch. Didn’t need them anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching down, she placed her hand over her partners. She was delighted to find that she had swapped hands this time to the one with shorter, more acceptable nails. There was no hesitation as she guided her fingers into her. Despite their earlier interruption, she’d remained plenty wet, and Moira’s sylphlike fingers entered her with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me,” Clover sighed, tugging more insistently onher hair. All the while, she was controlling her movements— at least for the moment. Showing her how she wanted to be pleasured. The action (or, perhaps her words,) elicited a sharp inhale from the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, I want you to take me home so I can properly return the favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moira nodded weakly. “Yes, darling,” she breathed, sliding her fingers deeper. “Anything you ask of me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>